


Nostalgia

by myheroxx6



Series: Levi's many promises [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Promises, Character Death, Death, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, Other, Platonic Relationships, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Promises, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroxx6/pseuds/myheroxx6
Summary: Just read and know that I made myself cry while writing this
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Furlan Church, Levi Ackerman & Isabel Magnolia
Series: Levi's many promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183190
Kudos: 12





	Nostalgia

"Levi- nii?"

Levi inclines his head towards the red haired girl, halting the polishing of his knife.

"One day we'll see the sky, right?"

Levi blanches, his words knocked right out of his mouth. Why the hell would she randomly ask something like that? He does see Furlan's surprised expression and raised eye brows out of the corner of his eye, making him feel a bit better that he's not the only one caught off guard.

The small man sighs, putting down his knife and rag as he leans over, rubbing the young girl's head in a loving manner.

"I promise you, brat," he says, looking straight into her innocent emerald eyes. "One day we'll get out of this hellhole, and we'll fly away, just like you've always wanted to."

Her eyes gleam with hope as she hops off her stool, pouncing on Levi and squeezing the life out of him with a large, toothy grin planted firmly on her youthful face.

He "tches", patting her on the head in a loving manner. He can't help the small smile that creeps it's way onto his face as he gazes at the young girl, her innocence like a glowing beacon, not yet marred by the cold darkness that plagues this world.

So now he promises that one day, they really all will fly away, free of all their problems with not a worry in the world.

\-----------

They never flew away.

\-----------

"Levi- heicho?"

"Hm?" Levi hums, not looking up from his 3DMG that he's currently cleansing of blood and grime.

"One day we'll make it to the ocean, right?"

Levi's stomach drops as he glances up, freezing as he is met with Isabel's eyes. His heart clenches as he sets his gear down with shaky hands which he fights to steady, his mouth drawn into a thin, grim line. He reaches up with a slightly trembling hand, placing it on the brunette boy's head. Said boy's jaw drops open as Levi gently rubs his head, his slim finger's lightly ruffeling Eren's brown locks.

"I promise you, brat," the short man murmurs, his voice just above a whisper but loud enough for Eren to catch.

The bitter sweet feeling of nostalgia fills Humanity's Strongest as he continues to rub the young Titan shifter's head, bringing him back to that gloomy day in that stuffy building 6 (?) years ago. The place where he promised that young girl full of hope, that they'd all fly away together. A promise he broke only a few weeks after that, on that fateful rainy day. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, pulling himself back into the present where he stares at the aggressive boy, his eyes filled with the same hope Isabel's were all those years ago.

Nostalgia is a fickle thing he supposes, fragile yet unbreakable at the same time. The smallest things can send him spiralling back into his past, and this dejavu filled encounter is one of them. Just a glance at the boy's eyes brings back unwanted memories that Levi still yearns for. Perhaps this isn't the healthiest thing, depending on something so uncertain and breakable that be ripped away from him at any moment. But it's an escape, from this death filled, horrible world back into the rare good times that are strewn across his past in patches, and despite the shadow if reality looming over him, Levi somehow finds it in himself to recall the joy or whisps of it that he experienced in those moments.

Whether nostalgia will be his salvation or downfall, Levi doesn't know. And honestly? He can't really find it in himself to give a shit anyways. There will always be bullshit upon bullshit and even more things to fuck him over around the corner, so who gives a shit? Prize the moments you have but always be prepared to have them ruined, that's what the world has taught him. So either salvation or downfall, Levi doesn't give a fuck.

"I will do everything in my fucken power to make sure you make it to the ocean."

\-----------

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is kind of shitty, but I wrote this in math class so I didn't really have time to make it better. I honestly believe that Levi sees Isabel in Eren, and I couldn't pass up this one shot once I got the idea. I tried to make it as canon as I could, but I'm sorry if Levi seemed a little OOC.  
> I would also like to state that I don't ship Ereri and I see them as strictly father and son. I'll do more revolving around their relationship, but I have another ship for Levi in mind that you'll have to wait to find out in the series. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
